Calmet, Augustin
Augustin Calmet was born on 26 February 1672, in Ménil-la-Horgne, near Commercy in the Lorraine, to the modest family of Antoine Calmet. His father was a blacksmith. After entering the Benedictine priory at Breuil at the age of 15, he attended the University of Pont-à-Mousson and studied rhetoric under the Jesuit father Ignace de L’Aubrussel (later the confessor Queen of Spain). At the end of these studies, he joined the Benedictine order of the Congregation of Saint-Vanne and St. Hydulphe. His novitiate was made to the St. Mansuy Abbey Toul where he took monastic vows on 23 October 1689. He was then sent to study philosophy at St. Èvre Abbey and theology at Munster Abbey. He was ordained into the Priesthood on 1 March 1696 in Arlesheim near Basel, and said his first Mass in the Abbey of Munster on 24 April 1696. He was commissioned to explain the holy scriptures in the Abbey of Moyenmoutier and Munster Abbey (1704), and was appointed prior to Lay-Saint-Christophe (1714–1715) He became abbot of St. Leopold Nancy (1718). He went through the various monasteries of his order, devouring libraries and writing many historical compilations. In 1728, Calmet was called as priest of Senones Saint-Pierre Abbey, the capital of Principality of Salm. It is in the great abbey Vosges that he worked and lived the last part of his life, maintaining a correspondence with many scientists, and remaining there until his death on 25 October 1757. Works Cited on this Site Dissertation on Those Persons Who Return to Earth Bodily, the Excommunicated, the Oupires or Vampires, Vroucolacas in The Phantom World: Or the Philosophy of Spirits, Apparitions etc. 1749 vol. 2 Brighton, East Sussex: Desert Island Books 1993 London: Richard Bentley, 1850 * Chicago: Calmet, Augustin, Henry Christmas, and Clive Leatherdale. Treatise on Vampires & Revenants: The Phantom World: Dissertation on Those Persons Who Return to Earth Bodily, the Excommunicated, the Oupires or Vampires, Vroucolacas, &c. 1749 ed. Vol. 2. The Phantom World. Brighton, East Sussex: Desert Island Books, 1993. * APA: Calmet, A., Christmas, H., & Leatherdale, C. (1993). Treatise on vampires & revenants: The phantom world: Dissertation on those persons who return to earth bodily, the excommunicated, the oupires or vampires, vroucolacas, &c. (1749 ed., Vol. 2, The Phantom World). Brighton, East Sussex: Desert Island Books. * MLA: Calmet, Augustin, et al. Treatise on Vampires & Revenants: the Phantom World: Dissertation on Those Persons Who Return to Earth Bodily, the Excommunicated, the Oupires or Vampires, Vroucolacas, &c. 1749th ed., vol. 2, Desert Island Books, 1993. Traite sur les apparitions des espirits et sue les vampires ou les revenans de hongrie de moravie Treatise on the Apparitions of Spirits and on Vampires or Revenants of Hungary, Moravia, et al Publisher: Debure the eldest (Paris) | 2 Volumes 1751 ISBN 13: 978-1-5331-4568-0 | ISBN 10: 1-5331-4568-7 Identify: ark: / 12148 / bpt6k68179p http://catalogue.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/cb301873550 * Chicago: Calmet, Augustin. Traité sur les apparitions: des esprits et sur les vampires. 1751. * APA: Calmet, A. (1751). Traité sur les apparitions: des esprits et sur les vampires. * MLA: Calmet, Augustin. Traité sur les apparitions: des esprits et sur les vampires. 1751. External Links: # http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/03189a.htm # https://amishcatholic.com/2017/07/23/the-vampirologist-dom-augustin-calmet-osb/ Category:Author Page Category:Citations Page